


Nights

by chaconne_7



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom!T'Challa, Deepthroating, Handsfree Orgasm, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plot? Idk her., Rimming, Top!M'Baku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaconne_7/pseuds/chaconne_7
Summary: T'challa and M'baku are unable to meet for weeks because of the coronation.





	Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written anything in a long time and wanted to shake off some rust with this. Enjoy!

T’challa tapped quietly on the door to M’baku’s chambers. Careful not to attract any attention from the prying eyes of any guards. The suit was dual purpose, more than useful for getting here but it also drove M’baku crazy. He pressed his ear against the door and heard a yell -

“Who is that?!”

T’challa, annoyed, quickly ran behind the nearest structure, a bone decoration, and hid. There weren’t any guards in the hallway but he needed to be sure. By now he should be used to it, M’baku trying to scare like he was going to get them caught but the fear was very real to him, as he would be the one facing the real consequences. 

He loudly whispered to the door “M’baku, stop messing around! Open the door.”

He heard a laugh loud and boisterous through the door and then a deep sigh, 

“Who’s that? My little prince come to say goodnight”

M’baku opened the door to a clench jawed and frustrated T’challa-

“Is my little prince upset? Come on don’t be that way”

M’baku wrapped his hands around T’challa’s waist and pulled him forward, his feign of resistance faded when he felt those hands cup his ass. He let his hands drop from being folded and placed them on M’baku’s waist and bicep. M’baku leaned in for a kiss and T’challa’s knees almost gave out, it’d been too long since they last met under the moon of Wakanda with his coronation and all. He lost himself in the kiss letting M’baku’s tongue explore his. Soon he felt that familiar pressure in the tightness of his suit and his dick was straining against it. M’baku was hard as well and was using his the hand on T’challa’s lower to press the smaller man against his pelvis. If he didn't know any better he'd say M’baku was trying to fuck him right there in the hallway and T’challa was in such a haze that he probably would’ve let him. M’baku was the one that broke the engage first, he became such a sloppy kisser when they hadn’t met for a while, a small line of saliva trailed from his pillowy lips to T’challa’s when they broke away. T’challa still a bit dizzy from the kiss could do nothing but stare at M’baku’s soft lips and imagine how good they would feel tonguing his most intimate of places and he nearly came right there. M’baku turned from him with his hand gently wrapped around T'challa's wrist.

“Come my king, I have waited for you”

T’challa could do nothing but follow him into the bad chamber. M’baku’s room was incredibly simple, the Jabari didn't use any advanced tech so they didn't have the luxury of a bed that adjusted to the temperature of the users, or a remote controlled lighting system with a million settings. The only thing lighting the room were few small torches and even a candle on the nightstand near the bed, sandalwood, T’challa’s favorite. Combined with the glow of the full moon against the night sky and and homey orange glow of the fire he felt relaxed and comfortable.

When they reached the bed T’challa fell on it leaning up on his elbows he watched as the larger man climbed down on him, like a lion prepared to feast on his prey. His imposing six feet foot four, wide frame completely eclipsing T’challa’s shorter and much narrower one. He leaned his head down, their lips meeting again, this time M’baku was still passionate but deliberate, taking his time to explore the mouth he had missed so much. But T’challa wanted (or needed) more, admittedly he wasn't as patient a lover as M’baku, he placed both of his hands on M’bakus dark face, the soft cheeks cushioning his fingers. T’challa started arching his back into the man, trying to meet anything that would give him some relief. With his dick still straining in the black suit M’baku leaned down, his breath warm in T’challa’s ear-

“Calm down T’challa, no need to rush.”

M’baku was one of the few people outside of family who dared to refer to him by name, everyone else used ‘My King’ or ‘Your highness’. T’challa’s body instantly fell back to the bed and he moved his hands down the taller mans waist. M’baku moved his lips lower and pressed gentle kisses along the nape of his nec, T’challa angled his head back for easier access and in response M’baku sucked harder on the flesh, enough to leave bruises. Bruises Shuri would sure tease him about later, and ones he would later come to feel ashamed for. The thought went as quickly as it came as M’baku was now working on his chest, placing kisses along the large muscle and his wide tongue somehow precisely tracing shapes around his hardened nipples.

M’baku was making his way down his abdomen, his suit disappearing wherever M’baku placed his lips leaving a purple line on his lower abdomen where the rest of the suit continued. M’baku continued his assault, placing kisses on each of his abdominal muscles and circling his belly button. His hand reached up and cradled his neck, thumb grazing his jaw. M’baku then pressed his large thumb in T’challa’s wet mouth, in response T’challa moved his hands currently resting on M’baku’s broad shoulders to the wrist of the outstretched arm. M’baku placed a kiss gingerly on T’challa’s hardened crotch and his dick sprang free from the confines of his suit and hit M’baku in his eye, the larger man gave it a loud sniff arousing T’challa further. M’baku gave it a confident lick as he looked T’challa right in his eyes, the smaller man gave a deep sigh and furrowed his brow, head fell back against the warm mattress in pleasure.

M’baku retrieved his hand from T’challa’s neck and moved it down towards his nipple, teasing the flesh by rubbing it in between his fingers. M’baku wrapped his plump lips around the head of his dick and ran his tongue around the engorged flesh. T’challa brought his hands up to the man's head and rubbed it, fingers getting lost in the soft coils. M’baku’s other hand cupped the balls nestled underneath him and gently massaged them as his head moved lower down his shaft.

T’challa moaned loudly at that and M’baku snickered a bit and the smaller man frowned. The vibrations from his mouth pushing him closer to the edge. M’baku’s nose was buried in his pubes now, dick completely throated, saliva pooling from the corners of his mouth ,T’challa felt it running down his scrotum. He looked down again and like an instinct M’baku’s piercing gaze met his own. It was too much; the warmth and wetness of his throat, his deep dark glassy eyes slightly teary, the sounds his mouth was making as he moved his head up and down over the bottom of his shaft and the way his fingers gently squeezed and pressed his balls. T’challa moaned again and with slurred speech he managed to spit out the words -

“B-baku...I’m gonna c-”

Before he could finish his buildup and get the words out, M’baku had completely taken T’challa’s dick out of his throat in one fell swoop. His breaths deep and labored, T’challa’s dick was covered in saliva and looked magnificent in the ambient lighting of the room. M’baku’s voice was so low and heavy -

“Not yet T'challa, turn over.”

As fast as M’baku could finish his sentence T’challa was already on his knees, his suit disintegrating fully back into the silver necklace. His knees pressed into the soft fur of the duvet beneath him and his ass presented nicely in the air for M’baku, back perfectly arched. He reached up and gripped the other side of the bed and held on for support. M’baku grabbed one of his cheeks with his hand, hand large enough to grab nearly all of it and gave it a squeeze. 

He let go and raised himself up off the bed and peeled off the fur coated vest he was wearing and knelt back on the bed and spread T’challa’s cheeks apart giving himself a view of his hole. He dove in. His wet tongue began to paint broad strokes over the muscle sending T’challa into a moaning mess. T’challa moved his head to the side and peered under him. A string of precum dripped from the tip of his dick to the bed underneath him, mingling with the soft fur of the covers. M’baku’s tongue just wouldn’t let up, circling and pressing on the entrance of his asshole making his body writhe against the bed and generating moans from the bottom of his chest.

M’baku stopped and stood up from the bed, mouth wet, and began taking off his fur bottoms and loincloth, T’challa knew what was coming and turned back on his back. He wanted to look M’baku in his eyes as he fucked him. M’baku’s dick was thick and heavy, and went with the rest of his body perfectly. Thick arms, thick legs, thick stomach with a light dusting of hair all over it. He was perfect and T’challa wanted nothing more than to have the man buried deep inside of him.

M’baku reached over to the bottle of lube resting near the candle on the nightstand, spurted the clear substance on his palms and stroked along his length. T’challa lifted his legs up by his ankles, fully on display for the larger man now facing him at the end of the bed. M’baku knelt back on the bed and grabbed T’challa by the ankles, his large hands overlapping his own. With his voice still low and hoarse,

“You’re ready then?”

T’challa nodded in desperation

“Let me know if I’m hurting you too much, I’ll go slow.”

What T’challa liked the most about M’baku is that while he was generally on the rougher side he was still an incredibly generous and considerate lover. 

T’challa gulped, “Ok”

M’baku let his ankles go and T’challa followed suit, opting to rest them on the larger mans shoulders let his hands fall to is sides to grip the sheets to brace himself for what was to come. Above him M’baku was gripping T’challa’s ankles with one hand and with the other he gripped his own dick and was pressing it in his entrance. T’challa squeezed at the fur of the bed and bit his lower lip, sweat droplets starting to from on his forehead, had the room gotten hotter?

M’baku pressed inward more. Dick now at full mast, inch by inch he pressed forward until all of his length was deep in T’challa’s guts. M’baku leaned down and pressed his cheek next to his own, his raspy whisper sending shivers through him,

“Tell me when to move.”

T’challa turned his head slightly and gave M’baku a small kiss on the cheek, softly whispering back in his ear -

“Go, please.” 

The please came out dry and rough, M’baku replied by moving his lower half side to side, his dick gyrating inside T’challa. Then slowly began pushing in and out, shallow movements as to not overwhelm the shorter man too much. 

“Harder”

M’baku gladly obliged, lifting up his lower half till his dick was all the way out of him and then slamming back down. The larger man continued in similar fashion, slamming his pelvis against T’challa’s cheeks, the sound of flesh hitting flesh driving them both mad. T’challas heels were up to the ceiling and he was looking M’baku straight in the eyes as he was fucked. Each time T’challa was getting pushed closer to the edge, it’d been so long so they last laid together that M’baku might be able to make him cum handsfree. But then M’baku stopped and T’challa opened his eyes and looked up at him, confused. 

M’baku reached down and picked up T’challa by reaching through his knees and under his back and lifted him, cradled him against his body while sitting on his knees on the bed. This new position felt more intimate and personal, T’challa wrapped his arms around M’baku’s neck and back and moved in for a kiss while he continued to plow into him using his upper body strength to move the smaller man back and forth. The bed beneath them groaned at the weight and motions of the men combined, beads of sweat rolled off from their bodies and collided where their skin met. They kept kissing, hard, weeks of buildup and longing leading up to this moment right here. T’challa broke the kiss when he felt himself about to cum.

“Baku...im gonna cum”

M’baku didnt offer a vocal response but instead a physical one, he moved T’challa back and forth faster and harder than before, the sound of their hips meeting reverberating through the whole room. T’challa’s breathy moans matched the beat of the skin. He felt the familiar yet foreign build up grow inside of him and then release, cum splattering all over them both. His eyes rolled to the back his head and he scratched at M’baku’s back while he was still fucking the life out him through his orgasm but now he was back to sucking at his neck. Just as his initial high from the orgasm subsided, T’challa struggling to keep himself upright, he heard M’baku grunt and groan in his ear. He was close. He was gonna cum buried all the way inside of him and T’challa would have it no other way. The larger mans groans grew harder and more coarse as his fucking finally reached a climax and he released inside of him. His thrust knocked out of sync and his low groans became deep moans in the back of T’challa’s ears as his guts were filled with the seed of the taller man.

They sat like that for a minute, letting their orgasms fully subside and catching their breaths, foreheads touching and occasionally meeting for quick kiss. M’baku placed T’challa so gently on the messy fur duvet that he thought he was somehow injured himself without knowing and M’baku collapsed over next to him. T’challa,overcome with affection, then leaned over gave him a peck on the cheek-

“Thank you”

But M’baku was already half asleep, his soft snoring starting to fill the room so he only groaned in response. T’challa just smirked and cuddled up next to him, too tired to do anything else.


End file.
